


More than a Hoodie

by bitsnbobs



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Conversations, Feelings, Fluff, Hospital, M/M, SSW tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 17:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8632441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitsnbobs/pseuds/bitsnbobs
Summary: Seen a lot of people speculate that Robert bought Aaron the hoodie he wore to the bonfire. This fic that came from that idea.Short but hopefully sweet bit of something (again).





	

**Author's Note:**

> (The red jumper is the one he was wearing when he was discharged after being treated for septicaemia)

“What’s this?” 

Robert looked up to see his fiancé holding up a black hoodie. “A hoodie,” he answered obviously.

Aaron frowned, “I know that but-did you buy this?”

“Yes,” Robert smiled, walking over to the hospital bed and sitting down beside Aaron, “I wanted you to be warm.”

“I already have warm hoodies,” Aaron pointed out, although he was rubbing his thumbs over the thick, soft material appreciatively. 

Robert nudged him gently, “I know. Just thought you may want an extra warm one.”

Aaron looked at him and then ducked his head. Robert nudged him again, “Hey. What’s up?”

“You bought me the red jumper,” Aaron’s eyes sparkled as they returned to Robert and the older man was momentarily lost in them. 

“I, erm, yeah,” Robert managed eventually, knowing exactly which jumper Aaron meant. 

Aaron snorted then, “Is this a thing; I get new jumpers when I get discharged from hospital?”

Robert shook his head, “No. No, it isn’t. Because this is the last time you end up here, remember?”

“Ok,” Aaron said, biting his lip and nodding.

“You don’t wear that jumper often,” Robert stated, although the question was clearly there underneath.

Aaron shrugged, “I know it probably cost more than I earn in a week. Don’t wanna ruin it.”

“Aaron-" Robert started but the younger man interrupted,

“You didn’t need to, you know?” His voice was small and he had hunched in on himself. 

Robert blinked. He stared at Aaron and couldn’t believe how he’d ended up with him; how fortunate he was. However, he also felt heart break that this beautiful man would never deem himself worthy of anything. “Aaron, you needed clothes,” he said simply, “I couldn’t go to the pub and you…I just wanted you to have-"

“You could have lent me one of yours,” Aaron cut in when Robert started stumbling. 

The blonde ducked his head, “I didn’t know whether you’d want to wear my clothes.”

Aaron was quiet but a few seconds later, Robert felt a hand reaching for his own. He looked up and smiled as Aaron ran a thumb over his knuckles. “I never said thank you,” the younger man whispered.

“It’s only a jumper.”

“It wasn’t though, was it?” Aaron squeezed his hand and Robert swallowed back emotion as the younger man looked at him with so much love. No, it wasn't just a jumper. 

They both leaned in so their foreheads touched. “You don’t ever have to thank me,” Robert said gently. He placed a soft kiss to Aaron’s lips, brushing their noses together.

Aaron let go of Robert’s hand and took hold of the hoodie with two. Twisting so that he had it stretched out in front of them.

Robert tilted his head, “So?”

“It’s alright.”

Robert rolled his eyes and laughed, “’Alright’? Wow, that is quite the review.”

“It’s a hoodie, Robert? What do you want from me?” Aaron shook his head but then dropped the hoodie on his lap so he could lean to kiss his fiancé again, “It’s great.”

Robert smiled and patted Aaron’s knee, “Put it on then so we can get you home.”

“Finally,” Aaron sighed. He began to carefully put the hoodie on with Robert’s help, wincing slightly as he jostled his injury. When they were done, Robert began to shift off the bed to gather up the few belongings Aaron had in his room. 

“I know you told the nurses, I was your boyfriend,” Aaron said, making him stop,

“Well, I was,” Robert stated, turning round again with a grin, “Before we became fiancés.”

Aaron smiled back but then he shook his head, “I meant back then.”

Robert wrinkled his nose before he worked out what Aaron meant, “Oh.”

“That took guts, Robert,” Aaron said, plainly.

“I just needed to see you,” Robert shrugged, although he couldn’t help but remember the relief at finally having said those words at the nurse’s station; the world hadn’t fallen apart like he feared.

Aaron nodded at him, blue eyes twinkling, “I’m so proud of you.”

Robert was not expecting those words. He never expected those words. He suddenly felt overwhelmed, cheeks flushing and heart pounding. Aaron sat watching him, giving him a moment to process, until he carefully rose from the bed and placed his hands supportively on Robert’s arms.

“You don’t ever have to bury anything again, ok?” he said softly.

“Ok,” Robert agreed, letting out a long breath. Aaron rubbed his hands down the older man’s arms,

“Oh and this is the last thing you buy me with flowers on.”

Robert pulled back slightly, frowning, “I don’t-"

“Don’t pretend that the white pattern on this hoodie isn’t floral,” Aaron said, giving him a pointed look. 

“Well,” Robert snorted, amusement taking over his face, “They say married couples end up dressing like each other. Thought we’d start early.”

Aaron looked at him like he was mad, “You are never buying me clothes again.”

Robert laughed, “Oh come on, I think you’d rock an elbow patch.”

“No-one rocks an elbow patch,” Aaron scoffed, however he caught the brief look of offence pass in Robert’s eyes and pecked him on the cheek, “Except you of course.”

Robert smirked, “I rock everything.”

When Aaron rolled his eyes, Robert pulled him gently closer and whispered in his ear, “I rock your world, don’t I?”

Aaron couldn’t help it, he whimpered.

…


End file.
